Not applicable.
This invention relates to board games, specifically to a performance review board game.
There are many board games in the prior art that include game boards having one or more paths, a game piece for each player to advance along the pathways, a chance device, and one or more sets of cards each containing information and questions relating to play and game topic. Such games are played for both amusement and learning, and cover a variety of specialized topics.
There is a need for a board game on a well-known topic that is fun and instructional, and that has wider appeal and value to many more people. The topic of job performance reviews as given to millions of office workers in companies and organizations on a regular basis has the potential to meet these needs. I could not find reference to a board game that has job performance reviews as its topic, either as education, fun, or both.
A performance review board game including a game board having at least one traveling path, a plurality of game pieces, a plurality of game cards, and a chance device, and during the play of which players assume the role of employees and receive job performance review comments and associated values from bosses, which values when combined will yield a total value that may be compared to prescribed performance review levels to yield a final performance review.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
a) to provide a board game relating to the job performance reviews that millions of office workers experience on a regular basis during their working lives
b) to provide a means by which families or groups can experience a job performance review together in a fun and also educational manner that is based on those actually conducted by bosses in companies and organizations
c) to provide a board game in which travel across a game board to a home space constitutes a performance review experience similar to that of sitting in a boss""s office and actually getting a job performance review
d) to familiarize younger players who haven""t entered the workplace with elements of a real performance review experience and help them understand this workplace tool
e) to provide a performance review board game that can serve as a teaching tool
f) to provide a performance review board game that showcases boss power by revealing the source of performance review comments prominently in game design and concept
g) to provide a performance review board game containing familiar and recognizable boss performance review comments that are drawn from real life situations
h) to provide a performance review board game in which the phrasing of boss comments can demonstrate differences in boss management skill and temperament
i) to provide a performance review board game in which boss performance review comments may easily be customized to fit specific job fields, specific jobs, or to include specific workplace protocol
j) to provide a performance review board game that is easy to use and simple to learn
k) to provide a performance review board game that may be produced easily and inexpensively and made available to all economic levels of the buying public
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.